Clear Water Sounds
by Jacksonluver101
Summary: Percy Jackson struggles with his identity, who he wants to be and who he is seen as. Riding is truly where he isn't at struggle but when one day he comes across a creek and meets a girl and learns that suddenly who you are can't be defined by words. She teaches him things he never knew he needed and in return he teaches her to cherish and remember, and he teaches her how to talk.


**Hey guys! So basically, I know I know it's ANOTHER story well sadly a lot of mine have dwindled in the department if interest. So for those of you who haven't already guessed 'I NEVER FORGOT' IS DISCONTINUED! Yupp and after only 3 chapters. Tragic? I think so.. Anyway I have some great news! I want to make an account with someone. Like a separate ff account where we can share ideas and proof read each others work. We'll like share the account and everything so pm me if your interested :) anyway this is pretty original. The whole horse feelings as he's riding are real, but solely my opinion because this is how I've felt riding, and I've been riding since I was 4. So ya :)**

* * *

This was what it was all about: the exhilaration, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Colours were all around him, fall leaves flitted to the ground. Autumn was his Favorite time of year, the clean brisk air seemed to cleanse through him the more he breathed, as it rid the negative thoughts that had plagued his mind only hours before.

But it was the riding that truly amazed him, the feeling of self riotousness. The horse felt like an extension of himself, or for lack of better words, a better him altogether. He wasn't some arrogant, cocky jerk. He was just him. Percy Jackson.

At the speeds they were going, Percy could have sworn wings had sprouted through his horses sides. Blackjack, the horse, flew down the trails, covering ground that could make race horses jealous. Surely however, that had been what he'd been bred for. For the hours he spent a day, sitting in a desk, taking exams and filling out worksheets this was what he waited for; just a few hours to get away, separate himself from the modern world.

But unlike every other day, he found himself taking another trail, one that seemed to make Blackjack a little antsy. However Percy simply brushed it off as Blackjack being unaware and scared of the new territory. He could have sworn the trail had never been their before, and had he looked closer he would have noticed the small footprints imbedded in the mud.

The longer they followed the trail, the narrower it because until it was quite clear it was a foot path, but Percy could simply not let himself turn and head home. At the end of the trail was something beautiful and amazing. He could feel it tugging in the pit of his gut. Seconds spread into minutes, and minutes into hours until finally he arrived at a small waterfall, higher up to the creek, he realized, he crossed often on his daily ride.

The water sparkled as it descended gracefully through the air, and landing in a small pool which then led to the creek. The small clearing around the waterfall suggested the place got quite a lot of sun, as the berry bushes suggested it was well stocked and prepared for sustaining a lifestyle. In fact, Percy noticed, the bushes sat in awfully straight rows which he found to be quite coincidental. This unusual occurrence only increased when a glimmer at the bottom of the pool caught his attention.

Something seemed to be linking around under water, and slowly it started to emerge. Panic welled itself in Percy's throat as thoughts of what the beast could be; a crocodile? Perhaps a Hippo? Of course the chances of that in Urban New York were slim to none, on must remember Percy Jackson had never been incredibly intelligent. So when pale blonde hair submerged instead of green scales, our Percy was quite befuzzeld. The creature turned around revealing a beautiful face, as words caught in Percy's throat. Who? He thought gazing at her in wonder, 'Who could that be?' Her tan completion confirmed Percy's assumption that the clearing received much sunlight during the day, however her eyes startled him. Startling grey, like on a stormy day, stood out from her pale hair and tan skin, a wild look in her eyes Percy almost labeled Panic, but something else was there. Something deeper. Like she already knew so much about him, that she could destroy him by using only his flaws and faults against him. It caused shivers to crawl up his spine.

Slowly, he opened his mouth trying to speak all the questions on his at once, but seemingly only one seemed to come out.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Wow, that was deep ahahaha ^_^ okay so this is my new story I hope you guys like it :) umm.. Ya so like it, review it and you know the rest :* and finally guyzz! FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! xD Must_be_the_muzic I'll follow back? ;) puh-lease?!**


End file.
